herofandomcom-20200223-history
Metis
Metis is a heroine from Persona 3: FES, appearing exclusively as the deuteragonist of The Answer, and the 'sister' of that expansion's main protagonist, Aigis. She is later revealed to have been born from Aigis herself- specifically she is a facet of Aigis' personality which escaped her body, representative of her despair after the death of Minato Arisato. Her Persona is Psyche. She is voiced by Chiwa Saito in the Japanese version and Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Appearance Metis is a humanoid android and the same model as Aigis. She has a golden helm-like headpiece with a red butterfly visor. Her skin is pale, she has black hair and red eyes. As an android, her body is mostly mechanical, her armored body is black, though her right arm is white. She has a metallic "skirt" which continues the red butterfly motif. Personality Metis has a childlike personality, to the point of being compared to a child by Junpei, something she takes offence to. She recognises Aigis as her "sister," and as a result tries to protect her from harm. She cares for Aigis deeply and is willing to do anything to protect her, even if it means she'll hate her for it. This is shown when she attempted to kill the other members of SEES, whom she believed (correctly) were responsible for the Abyss of Time's manifestation. She also gets notably angry and annoyed when Akihiko suspects her of having an ulterior motive for protecting Aigis, and insists that she's doing it because she cares about her and nothing more. In the beginning, Metis is quite rude and even shows some slight entitlement issues, as she fully expects the group to trust her and follow her blindly into the Abyss, apparently not realising they have every reason not to trust her since she first appeared to them as an enemy. After they threaten to explore the Abyss without her, however, she apologizes and is accepted into SEES at the approval of Aigis, who allows Metis to call her 'sister.' She also agrees not to hurt the others at Aigis' request, though she still remains rather indifferent to them, and they in turn remain hostile towards her, especially Akihiko, who fully expects her to turn on them again at any time. Although she usually acts like a child, Metis is frequently shown to actually be very intelligent; she is the one who figures out how the Abyss came to be, guessing correctly that the rest of SEES played a part in it. She also knows that Personas and Shadows are one and the same, something the rest of SEES never figured out despite fighting them for months (or, in Akihiko and Mitsuru's case, years). This fits with her Arcana being the Hierophant, a figure that interprets sacred mysteries or esoteric/obscure principles. Finally, she figured out that Nyx is neither hostile nor malevolent and that there must have been some other reason for the Seal. Metis can also be quite insecure. Being a new member of SEES, she doesn't know about the rest of the group's shared past and feels lost whenever they talk about it. Junpei claims that she's lonely, which is why she feared that they would leave her behind. Indeed, Metis is shown frequently to hate being alone, which is why she panicked when the group suggested exploring the Abyss of Time without her and begged them not to leave her behind. This is due to the fact that she has no memory of who she is, only that Aigis is her sister and that she has to protect her. Being the embodiment of Aigis' rejected emotions, Metis is very similar to her in some ways; they're both hostile to those they perceive a threat, have attachment issues and overprotective to those close to them. However, Metis is more outspoken of what she thinks when compared to her "sister," and overall just more emotional. Aigis even notes at one point that she reminds her of so many things she thought she had left behind. Once everyone begins fighting for the keys, Metis sides with Aigis and claims that she was created to facilitate the fighting, returning to her previous hostility toward the rest of SEES, but at the cost of Aigis' trust. After the conflict between the group is resolved, Metis feels guilty over causing so much trouble, and so fully expects the rest of SEES to leave her behind. However, the rest of the group assure her that they brought the fighting upon themselves and Aigis forgives her, reminding her that she promised she wouldn't leave her behind. The two sisters then reconcile, with Metis shedding tears of joy. Gallery Metis.jpg Metis 2.jpg Aigis and Metis.jpg Psyche.jpg|Metis' Persona, Psyche Trivia *As mentioned in Persona 3's drama CDs, Metis' face is based on the face of a hospitalized girl Aigis once met. This girl may possibly be the one in Labrys' memories, whose personality served as the basis of the personalities of the early Anti-Shadow Weapons. *Her name, like Aigis, comes from Greek mythology. Metis (Μῆτις, "wisdom," "skill," or "craft") is sometimes presented as lover of Zeus and mother of Athena, which may refer to Aigis' ultimate Persona. *Metis' version of Orgia Mode not only improves her offensive capabilities, but also allows Metis to perform attacks for free. *Descriptions of Metis' true nature implies that she may actually be Aigis' Shadow. Towards the end of the game, Aigis refers to Metis as the embodiment of her repressed emotions and desires, which fits the description of a Shadow Self. She also accepts Metis as part of herself in a similar fashion to those of the characters of Persona 4 shortly afterwards. *Also, during the scene where SEES witnesses Aigis' past in Empyrean, Metis can be seen emerging from Aigis' shadow, after stating that she wishes to discard her emotions in order to escape the pain of losing the Protagonist. *In Persona 4: The Golden, Margaret states that Marie is an entity that belongs to the "other side", which is also where Metis says she belongs in. It is said to be inhabited only by Shadows, supernatural deities such as Nyx, Izanami and Erebus, and the residents of the Velvet Room such as Elizabeth, Margaret and Igor. Unlike Marie, however, who was actually an avatar of Izanami, Metis is not believed to be a deity or an avatar of one nor is she a resident of the Velvet Room, therefore further hinting her true identity as a Shadow. Navigation Category:Persona heroes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Loyal Category:Insecure Category:Amazons Category:Summoners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Fragmental Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Siblings Category:Paranormal Category:False Antagonist Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Extremists Category:Heroic Jerks